Betrayal
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: How would you feel if your best friend ran off with the man you love? Well, that is what Rose has to face when she's left on Earth for 4 months while her two best friends go gallivanting through time and space. One-shot for my multi-chapter fic, Ordinarily Extraordinary.


**A/N: This is a companion one-shot to my story 'Ordinarily Extraordinary', and although you don't have to read that to get this I reccommend you do. ****This is Rose's POV over the four months she was left without her Doctor.**

**I'm not on a review begging mission, although I'd appreciate it. I'd really like to know whether I should write more one-shots to accompany my story or not. Call this story a guinea pig.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

It was Christmas Day, four months and a day ago. And I'm telling you, it was one heck of a Christmas Day for me. I can honestly say it was the best Christmas Day of my life. It had everything- excitement, adventure, sadness and a whole lot of other stuff thrown in between that I can't even use words to describe. I met the Prime Minister _again _(not many people can say that), witnessed a near alien invasion and a sword duel on top of a spaceship.

But the one thing I loved most about that day was the fact that the man that I loved was there. The man I've loved ever since he first grabbed my hand- and the man who I've never stopped loving subsequently after that. How could you possibly not love the man who whisked you away from your dead-end life and took you on journeys through time and space?

My life was slowly verging on becoming so boring I could just stay in bed all day. I had seriously nothing to get up for- but that man, that impossible man; he completely changed all that for me. He made me realise that there was more to life than having six crap GCSE's and working in a shitty department store at nineteen. He introduced me to Charles Dickens, squeezed my hand as we watched the sun expand and risked his life for me more times that I could count. I was seriously beginning to think that nothing was ever going to become between us- but then _she _met him.

'She' being my so-called best friend Ava Jackson. Ava Jackson as in the girl I've looked out for my whole life and never, ever let down. The girl who my mum and I have put up so many times she might as well live at our flat. The girl who I'd practically _given _my shoulder to cry on during that time where her parents chucked her out. You'd think that would count towards something, right? But no…

As soon as she walked into my living room four months and a day ago, I knew everything wasn't going to run smoothly. There was a reason why I hadn't mentioned Ava throughout our travels- I _knew _how alike the Doctor and Ava were. They both had pasts shrouded in mystery, and both of them didn't quite understand why their pasts had occurred in such a way. They both had a very out-right and witty tongue which I didn't possess. Yeah, I have a sense of humour, that's partly why mine and the Doctor's adventures were so enjoyable. But I didn't have one in the sense they had one.

And they both could talk at a hundred miles an hour. They could blather on about everything and nothing forever, and then look surprised if I couldn't keep up or gather all the details. I knew for a fact that the Doctor wanted someone who could keep up with him; and Ava was just that. Not me.

And I knew, if the two ever came into contact, that they would instantly click. And that is what I was absolutely terrified about. If the Doctor ever met Ava, he would see just how similar they were. He wouldn't want me anymore- why have plain, boring Rose Tyler when you could have quirky, out-of-the-ordinary Ava Jackson? Someone he could empathise with, someone who could understand him?

And when the Doctor squeezed his hand on top of Ava's, when she was talking about her family, how they hated her for no reason… I thought my heart was going to break. I know, it sounds stupid, selfish even- but I knew what the Doctor was like. He didn't sympathise with anyone. But there he was, being Mr Comfort, as my best friend poured her heart out to him.

And I really couldn't do anything when the Doctor suggested Ava came with us after he found out about her flat. I just had to but on a brave face, project that big false smile which I've rarely needed to use in the past year. Because I only ever need to false smile when I think I'm about to cry.

I knew I should've forced Ava into staying in my room that night. It was foreseeable that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, and I'd told her that Doctor never slept either.

I really should've known that they were going to run off together. It was inevitable- all that chemistry between the two of them had churned up some sort of chemical reaction. The sparks were flying so rapidly you almost had to wear safety goggles to protect your face. Despite the encouragements Ava had given me earlier in the evening that the Doctor definitley wasn't interested in her and she wasn't interested in him, I couldn't help but fail to believe her. I'd never had many problems with Ava and boys in the past; so this was all new territory for me. Then again, most of the boys in the past were only interested in me, not Ava. Ava wasn't the sort of girl who had sex with guys she met at parties or with the immature lads who went to school.

But the Doctor, he was different. He didn't care what you looked like. He just wanted someone who had the same sense of adventure as him- and that was a trait both Ava and I carried.

Four months and a day ago, I had everything. Now I have nothing. Four months I've been waiting, alone, for him to return, Ava in tow. Four whole months. I've had to get a job at the local corner shop and make journeys to and from the chippie rather than journeys to and from time and space. And have you any idea how that made me feel? To go from destroying Dalek fleets to watching day-time TV without even so much as a goodbye?

I wouldn't have been so upset if the Doctor had gone off on his own. I'd be upset, sure, but I wouldn't have felt _deceived. _Sometimes, the Doctor has to go off on his own and go back to being a lone wanderer. That's the way he worked; I say worked because I thought I'd changed him.

But to know that the Doctor had ran off with _your own best friend…_ That's a whole new category of heartbreak. Ava knew how I felt about him, yet she ran off with him anyway without telling me. That's not something best friends do, is it? I've heard stories about your best friend running off with the man you love, but I really wasn't expecting it to happen to me.

Three months in and I was really beginning to think that they were never going to return. I'd given up listening out for the TARDIS engines; I'd almost given up on life in itself. Life without the Doctor- it really isn't worth living. Once you get a taste of the life that's out there, it's near impossible to go back.

But today, the 26th April, I heard the noise. A noise I'd near forgotten; but once you hear it you can't remember how you ever forgot it in the first place.

The TARDIS engines.

But there was a new feeling that accompanied that familiar, beautiful noise. A feeling that I'd never ever felt, not in this context anyway.

_Betrayal._


End file.
